


A Realization

by DarkLThemsby



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Does it count as "Xenophillia" if it's from the perspective of the Alien?, F/F, Liara realizes that she's horny for Shep so she looks up some Human/Asari porn, Masturbation, porn with a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLThemsby/pseuds/DarkLThemsby
Summary: " “Shepard…” The name somehow found its way to Liara’s lips. It felt foreign on her tongue, as human languages were so different from Asari ones, yet somehow it also already felt very familiar. She felt herself drawn to it, almost as much as she felt herself drawn to the woman herself. It was a bit weird, she had never really felt herself drawn to other people in the same way that she was to Shepard. She was not entirely sure why."Liara finds herself dealing with the feelings she's developed for her Human saviour, by looking up some good, old fashioned, internet porn.





	A Realization

Liara sighed, the light headache that had been plaguing her for the past few days poking away at her thoughts making it hard to concentrate on the work she was trying to get done. They had just left Feros after a pretty horrifying encounter with a sentient plant called the Thorian, which had mind-controlled a small human colony. What's worse was that a nearby ExoGeni installation had known about it all, and was using the people at the colony as guinea pigs.

Liara could feel the bile rising in her mouth at the thought of ExoGeni's actions again. _How could they do such a thing! It goes against any ethical science that any self respecting species could ever think of! _She knew that if they had not arrived on the planet, those people would have been left under the control of the Thorian until they had lost any sense of self they had left, and were nothing more than mindless husks. _If it had not been for Shepard.._ Commander Sarah Shepard. Human Alliance. Raised as an orphan on Earth as part of a street gang doing minor crimes. Enlisted the moment she turned 18 to escape that life, and quickly excelled in her training and was fast tracked towards making officer.

Liara absentmindedly keyed her computer to the dossier she had assembled detailing Shepard's career. The Skyllian Blitz, Commander Shepard single-handedly repulsed the enemy attackers long enough for reinforcements to arrive, saving countless people. Liara looked over a few more of Shepard’s exploits throughout her career, admiring just how much the human had accomplished in such a short time. She wasn’t even a third of Liara’s own age, yet in many ways she had seen and done so much more than Liara had.

“Shepard…” The name somehow found its way to Liara’s lips. It felt foreign on her tongue, as human languages were so different from Asari ones, yet somehow it also already felt very familiar. She felt herself drawn to it, almost as much as she felt herself drawn to the woman herself. It was a bit weird, she had never really felt herself drawn to other people in the same way that she was to Shepard. She was not entirely sure why. Maybe it was the mind meld they had shared almost immediately after she had first set foot on the SSV Normandy. Maybe it was that Shepard had had direct contact to a Prothean artifact giving her information that no one had seen before.

Liara stood from her seat at the computer, stretching as she did so, feeling her tired muscles ache. She looked at the time, shocked to see that it was already late at night. _No wonder I am so exhausted._ She prepped for bed, yet still unable to shake the thoughts of Shepard from her mind. She thought back to Feros again as she brushed her teeth, remembering Shepard pushing her out of the way of an enemy attack, saving her life in doing so, and being amazed at just how easily she dispensed of them.

Liara tossed her clothes aside, face-planting in her bed as she tried to rid her thoughts of the strange human.

_Shepard._

Liara let out a frustrated noise as Shepard just kept popping into her head. It was strange. It was not like she was _attracted_ to the human… Was it? She stopped for a moment, closing her eyes and reached out with her mind in an effort to _really_ feel her body. She could feel a tingle at the edge of her fingertips as she let her thoughts fill with Shepard again. The tingle wormed its way through her body, making her heart race, before passing right to her core, making her knees buckle slightly.

_Shepard…_

She was certain now. She could feel her cheeks flush just with the thoughts, but she could no longer deny it. There was something about the human that made her unable to deny the attraction she was feeling. She imagined what Shepard would think of her. Did she even consider Asari attractive? She tried thinking back to when they had been through Chora’s Den on their last visit to the Citadel. She herself had been far too embarrassed to look at the half-naked women moving their bodies in time with the rhythm of the heavy bass flowing through the bar, but she knew that her most of her crewmates did not share her own bashfulness.

She remembered Ashley shaking her head with disapproval, while Kaidan had looked, but always averted his gaze as soon as he realized that he was, a tint of red on his cheeks. Wrex hadn’t even paid them any attention. Tali had done everything in her power to look at anything _but_ the dancing people, clearly sharing Liara’s own embarrassment at the display, though if it were for the same reasons, Liara did not know.

Garrus had seemed laser focused on their mission, though he did seem a bit uncomfortable in the situation. Turians did not blush, but their mandibles did flutter lightly when they were embarrassed, and Garrus' had definitely been fluttering. Shepard however… Shepard had been fully open about her enjoyment of the dancers, going so far as to even tipping one generously when she focused her attention on the party.

Liara’s face flushed as she remembered Shepard getting a private table and dance from that same dancer, feeling a tinge of jealousy. _Maybe Shepard would like it if I danced for her like that…_ Liara imagined herself in one of the tight latex outfits that the dancers wore, feeling the heat rush to her face, as well as a throb of something else between her legs.

Liara got up from the bed and keyed open her computer, determined to look through the extranet to see the prices on such an outfit, only realizing once her search engine of choice was open that she had no idea what to search for. She felt a throb of embarrassment flow through her body, as well as another throb of something else at her core. _What is wrong with me…_

Liara crossed her legs trying to ignore the warmth spreading through her body as her thoughts continued to dwell on Shepard and her sudden realization of her own feelings towards the woman. She closed her eyes, imagining Shepard’s face before her own, how her lips would taste, the feel of her hands against her body.

Liara's heart raced when suddenly she came to the realization that she had _no_ idea how humans and Asari would even have sex. A completely different flush flowed through her body as she looked at the empty search bar of her extranet browser. She was only a few keystrokes away from finding out, but something made her hesitate. Liara bit her lower lip. She had always had a thirst for knowledge, but this was different, _completely_ different. It was one thing to spend hours or days pouring over research notes on archeological digs; it was something else entirely to look up how to have sex with another species.

Liara took a quick peek over her shoulder towards the door, making sure that it was closed, before she typed “Asari and human woman sex” into her browser. Several links popped up, and Liara clicked on the first one immediately getting prompted with an “Are you an adult?” page. Liara tilted her head in confusion, before clicking the “Yes” button. The sight that met her was nothing like what she had expected, and she immediately shut the screen down, her entire body hot from embarrassment. She quickly looked over her shoulder again, feeling slightly panicked that someone would find out what she had just clicked on, but the room was still silent and empty.

Tentatively, Liara flicked the screen on again, feeling yet another pulse through her core. The side bar was filled with various spam ads about “Hot singles ready to fuck” accompanied with pictures of naked women, posing as such that their breasts were easily the most prominent feature. The video itself started auto-playing and started out innocuous with the human and Asari seemingly talking about work in some office.

The video quickly shifted pace however, as the human woman placed a _very_ high heeled foot on an empty chair next to the Asari, revealing tight fitting lace stockings held up by a garter belt beneath her impossibly short skirt, giving the Asari and the camera a full view of her practically non-existent panties. Liara felt yet another throb between her legs as the woman slowly ran a hand up her thigh, sliding the fabric of the skirt up even more. The Asari slowly rose from her seat by her desk, walking around it and over to the human, letting her hands run up her arms and over her shoulders, before she hooked them in her button-up shirt, ripping it apart, sending buttons flying across the room, revealing a pair of impossibly big breasts barely held in by an obviously several sizes too small bra.

Liara crossed her legs, trying to ignore the now steady throb between them calling for her touch, as she tried to focus on the video. The Asari had grabbed the human’s voluminous breasts and squeezed them tight making the human make an exaggerated moan, which the Asari caught with her mouth as she crashed their lips together in a hungry, showy, open-mouthed kiss, their tongues darting out to play with each other.

The Asari lifted the human onto the table, slowly pushing her down and she trailed kisses down her body, freeing her breasts from their confines, taking a taut nipple in her mouth, again making the human moan deeply as she tossed back her head.

Liara shifted in her chair, uncrossing and crossing her legs again a few times as she continued to watch the video intently, as the Asari removed the humans' panties, revealing her slick wet slit. Liara had to swallow as she watched the Asari go down on the human, who writhed under her tongue, moaning louder and louder.

Liara bit her lip as the video continued, one hand absentmindedly making its way underneath her shirt to play with a breast, the other gripping lightly at the hem of her pajama pants. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that what she was watching had nothing to do with reality, but in some strange way it still got to her, slowly making her uncross her legs, parting them gently as she slid back into the chair, her hand sneaking beneath the fabrics of her panties.

She drew a sharp breath as she felt her own wetness, slowly caressing a finger around her clit. She circled her fingers around a few times, before slowly teasing them lower to tease at her entrance. She felt her hips buck, as she ached for her fingers to dive inside, to relieve the pressure building at her core. She teased herself for a bit longer, as the human pulled the Asari up from between her legs, into another passionate kiss.

Liara finally gave in and plunged her fingers deep inside herself, shifting back in her seat as she felt a wave of deep pleasure surge through her body. She closed her eyes, letting her head fall backwards, as she let out a moan, feeling the pressure building as she listened to the sounds of the video. She traced her free hand up her stomach, imagining the fingers were Shepard's as she let her nails scrape against the skin, before reaching up and cupping a breast, the palm rubbing against a taut nipple, sending a jolt of pleasure through her body.

In her ears it was not the Asari who moaned, as slick sounds repeated themselves along with lips against skin as well as small nothings muttered in between. She imagined that instead of the two actresses, it was her and Shepard. She imagined that it was Shepard's fingers inside her, instead of her own, that it was Shepard's voice muttering "You like that? Yeah?" in her ear.

She was so close that she was squirming in her seat, barely able to contain her voice so that she did not alert the entire ship to what she was doing. In her ear the human muttered "Come for me." and suddenly Liara tipped over the edge, her hips raising to meet her hand, her legs almost cramping as the hardest orgasm she ever had pulsed through her body. She threw her head back as she silently screamed out, finally opening her eyes again, just in time to see the door to her room opening.

"Hey Liara, I wanted to talk to you about some- Woah shit, fuck, I'm sorry I didn't know you were busy, I-" Shepard stood stumbling in Liara's doorway, just as she was knuckle deep in herself, just coming down from the high, the pleasure quickly giving way to mortification. Shepard's face was deep red as Liara watched her eyes go from her, to the screen on her desk still showing the video that had been playing.

"Holy shit!" Shepard said, blinking twice before, to Liara's even greater embarrassment, stepping into the room, the automatic door closing behind her, and over to the desk leaning over it, above Liara.

"I must have fucked myself to this video like every day for a full month back when I was a rookie." Her face was still flushed, and she actively was avoiding looking at Liara, who only then had the sense to pull her fingers from her panties, and begin to even attempt to compose herself.

"W-well. I guess we must have similar tastes." Liara said, her voice a little coarse. As Shepard finally looked down at her, Liara felt something an urge come over her that she could not resist. She locked her eyes with Shepard's, taking the two fingers still slick with her own cum, and sliding them into her mouth, tasting the salty-sweet taste of herself on them. As soon as she realized what she had just done, her embarrassment returned tenfold, and she felt like a deer frozen in the headlights of an oncoming car.

She slowly removed the fingers from her mouth, watching Shepard visibly gulp as she did. Shepard's eyes were locked hard on Liara's lips, for a half dozen seconds, before she suddenly crashed their lips together in a burning hot kiss. Liara sat frozen for half a second before she processed what was happening, and answered the kiss by pulling Shepard into her lap, causing the chair to fall over, as they rolled onto the floor. They both laughed, before continuing the kiss, their tongues darting out to play with one-another.

When they finally broke for air, they were both gasping hard, again locking eyes with each other. Shepard's face split into a lopsided grin, as they both descended into giggles.

"You know, this is probably the best outcome I could've imagined when I first came in." Shepard finally said, biting her lip as her eyes slowly ran down Liara's body.

"Yeah?" Liara whispered, feeling her heart beat loudly.

"Yeah." Shepard grinned, before she leaned close and placed another kiss on Liara's mouth. "So, wanna continue this in my room?" The intent behind the words were clear, even to Liara, as Shepard watched her with darkened eyes.

"Absolutely." Was all she said in response.


End file.
